This project proposes to test adaptations of the Chronic Disease Self-Management Program (CDSMP) designed to increase the likelihood of widespread use in workplace settings. CDSMP, which has been proven efficacious in community trials, is a six-week program that is designed to help individuals better manage their chronic disease and its many complications. Although there is considerable interest among worksite health promotion practitioners for a chronic disease program, CDSMP has not been adapted and tested in workplace settings. In this study, we will determine a) if the CDSMP program tailored to worksites can be efficacious, b) the comparative effectiveness of the worksite tailored CDSMP when compared to the original CDSMP and c) the cost-effectiveness (average and incremental) and return on investment of the two interventions. The participating sites are seven organizations from a rural county in Southwest Georgia. Our partner for the project is the local YMCA. YMCA staff will be trained to implement the program which will foster sustainability. Participants will be randomly assigned to 1) workplace-tailored CDSMP, 2) 'usual care' CDSMP, and 3) control group. Data will collect at baseline, 6-month follow-up and 12-months follow-up. The control group will be a delayed intervention group that will be randomly assigned to an intervention group after taking the 6 month survey. The primary outcome measures include blood pressure, cholesterol, blood glucose, BMI, diet, physical activity and tobacco use and the secondary measures including patient-provider communication, quality of life, medical adherence, and work performance and productivity. An average cost-effectiveness analysis will compare interventions to control and an incremental cost-effectiveness analysis will be conducted comparing each intervention to one another. The hypotheses will be tested using a growth modeling approach examining changes over time. This will enable us to maximize the dissemination and implementation of CDSMP across worksite populations by using approaches which are realistic for most work organizations.